<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How nine guys learned the disappointment of this century by Leine_the_Weirdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371315">How nine guys learned the disappointment of this century</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo'>Leine_the_Weirdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As fluffy as Legend's pink bunny, Gen, Has been edited, Humor, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Maybe angst, O/C fic, definitely fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leine_the_Weirdo/pseuds/Leine_the_Weirdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story I am uploading for the third time because WiFi decided to be a jerk.<br/>I don't own Linked Universe or the Legend of Zelda. They belong to Jojo on tumblr and Nintendo respectively.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe), Time/Malon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's raining girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had started out as boring. Naturally, because it was boring, that made Time fear for his life. Being one of the Chosen Heroes, he had more energy than he knew what to do with. Yet he, Twilight, and Sky were the calmer ones. He had taken it upon himself to try and find bokoblins before he and the others went crazy and destroyed the universe. </p><p>Ten minutes later, everyone was sweaty after fighting lizalfos. The forest was on fire, and bits and pieces of fried critter were everywhere, courtesy of Wild. Time wiped off his armor decorated with what he suspected was squirrel intestine.</p><p>"Okay, that was fun." Wild was grinning as the crazy person he was.</p><p>"Yeah, but, now what?"</p><p>Wild and Legend looked at each other, then, both grinned like the crazy people they were.</p><p> </p><p>"WILD!!! LEGEND!! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!!" Twilight shouted in fury as he ran after the two, who were currently riding a bear on fire. </p><p>Time just watched in amazement. How the two stole Twilight's clothes (minus his underwear, thank the goddesses) was beyond him. He had little time to think about it when he heard screaming. It sounded like a girl. He looked around for Warriors, thinking he was in danger. Then, he looked up, seeing a strange girl falling from the sky. He had little time to think before she landed on top of Wind. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Then, Warriors shouted-</p><p>"What the fu-" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The girl wakes up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girl wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl had no injuries, despite falling from around five thousand feet without a hang glider or a sail cloth.</p><p>"Is she a witch? I mean, she looks perfectly healthy." Wind stated.</p><p>"I don't know, but look at her clothes." Time stated.</p><p>"You have a fashion sense?" Twilight asked as he put on his shirt.</p><p>Time ignored the question and knelt by the unconscious teenager. </p><p>"No, look. Do pants go that short? They're above her knees. Her shirt is gray, but these aren't exactly sleeves, and what are those shoes?"</p><p>"That's not all," Twilight observed, "She has round ears like the people in Ordon. She's Human, not Hylian."</p><p>That's when she opened her eyes. She sat up and stared at the Link in front of her, which happened to be Wind.</p><p>"Hello." He greeted.</p><p>She frowned, and proceeded to stand.</p><p>"Wait, you shouldn't-" Hyrule was interrupted as the girl reached out and poked Wind's shirt.</p><p>"You're real." She looked around.</p><p>"Well, yes, it appears I am." The youngest Link agreed.</p><p>"Huh, well, okay." </p><p>Wild frowned as though the girl was someone he knew and he was trying to place where he'd seen her.</p><p>"Are you alright, Cub?" Twilight asked</p><p>"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.</p><p>The girl looked at him, and shook her head.</p><p>"No, I don't think so." She frowned.</p><p>"You're sure. We've never met each other?"</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"Never. I've never even heard from you before today." She was looking at him like she was confused, but about what, Twilight couldn't place.</p><p>He was bad at reading girls, though. He never knew what to make of or expect from them.</p><p>"So, I'm sick of mentally calling you 'random girl who failed at flying'. What's your name?" Legend asked.</p><p>The girl seemed to consider it. </p><p>"I guess you can call me 'My Supreme Mistress for all of Eternity.'" </p><p>"No chance in Hell."</p><p>"One day that will work. My name is Nyma Pseudo"</p><p>"What kind of name is that?" Hyrule asked aloud.</p><p>"The name you can call me by." </p><p>"That's totally fine. I'm Time, this is Wind, that's Legend, that's Hyrule, that's Wild, this right here is Twilight, that's Four, that's Warriors, and that's Sky."</p><p>"Are those nicknames?" Nyma asked.</p><p>Nobody answered her. Instead, Sky responded with a question.</p><p>"Do you know how you got here?" </p><p>"Not really. That brings forth this question: where in Hell am I?"</p><p>"A place called Hyrule."</p><p>"Let me get this straight. This guy over here," She pointed to Hyrule. "Was named after his own country?"</p><p>"We weren't be too clever." Four told her.</p><p>"Yes, clearly."</p><p>Twilight ignored her comment and looked at Time.</p><p>"This is my Hyrule. We should bring her to shelter. Malon lets me bring home people who are strangers all the time." Time decided quietly.</p><p>Twilight nodded.</p><p>"Nyma, why don't you come with us? My house is a few days away from here. My wife loves it when visitors come."</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>"I don't have any other place to go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time knows what you did.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyma is a weird person, originating from somewhere that nobody but her knows of.<br/>Time knows all about her kind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyma lagged a little in the back, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She didn't open her strange backpack, she didn't talk much, even when someone talked to her. She acted more shy and nervous than anything, but Time saw her stare at the other's backs. </p><p>They had made eye contact once, before she quickly looked away and back to the ground. He'd seen it. What he'd been looking for. As that higher world always said, eyes are a window to the soul. </p><p>Time almost wanted to shout at Wind to stay away from Nyma. He didn't trust her whatsoever, but he held himself back. None of the others should know what he knew.</p><p>"Hey, Nyma, what's it like where you live?" He asked.</p><p>"Um, it's a forest-y area. We have lots of pine trees, and it's very cold in the winter, but very warm in the summer. There are a lot of lakes, and there's a town a little while away from me. It's a town place, but I don't really think it's quite like here..." She said, making her voice quiet. </p><p>Wind frowned.</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Well, it smells very different here."</p><p>"It smells different?"</p><p>Legend suddenly had a coughing fit out of nowhere.</p><p>"We have something called pollution where the waste from the objects we use destroy our resources, but we don't actually take it seriously, so even though some of us complain about it, we never do anything other than that."</p><p>"You would destroy your own earth and not do anything about it?" Wild asked, flabbergasted.</p><p>"It's a little complicated. We spent so long polluting and destroying, it would take a very, very long time, and there aren't many people determined enough to get up and do something about it themselves, so we're just at the point of informing people, but not doing anything."</p><p>"That's very strange. Your world is very strange." Hyrule observed.</p><p>Time didn't speak. Apparently, he was required to, or him acting weirder than normal was obvious, because Twilight approached him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, very quietly, so nobody would hear him.</p><p>
  <em>Don't tell him. Knowing would only curse him even more.</em>
</p><p>"I don't know. Nyma was acting more confident before and look at her now. She's... so quiet, almost like she's playing the 'shy' role." Time replied, just as quietly.</p><p>Twilight didn't say anything, but he did seem to agree.</p><p>Time tried to distract himself and think of being by Malon again.</p><p>He quietly sent a warning to the goddesses, that he better see Malon again. How long had it been here since she'd last seen him? For him, it had been a month. A long month missing her, but being able to distract himself from that.</p><p>
  <strong>Nyma's POV</strong>
</p><p>I hoped to the heavens nobody could see right through me. What would they think if they knew what I'd done? To Wild. Half of of those game over screens were the result of my selfish curiosity about what it looked like when he fell into lava, or if I could kill every guardian in the Forgotten Temple. How many times had he died without knowing yet? Seventy? Eighty?</p><p>What if they knew that I kept books about them? That I was a reason Legend had to say goodbye to Marin three times? That I completely knew what they had gone up against? That people created their entire world where I came from? </p><p>What if I told them that where I came from, their trauma was used for people's entertainment? Or that Sky's world was only really used for an explanation where everything came from?</p><p>I wouldn't. They couldn't know. </p><p>If they did, well... I didn't want to see what would happen.</p><p>I made sure to keep the backpack I had closed, a hand on the zipper. Even I didn't know what was inside. Maybe I could run off and see later. Make sure nobody would know that their game was named after a princess who, in the original game, does almost nothing.</p><p>I was ripped out of my thoughts by a voice other than Wind's.</p><p>"Hey, do you guys have the same creatures we do?" Hyrule asked.</p><p>I thought back to what I've seen. Critters only.</p><p>"Yes, we have squirrels, rabbits, and horses." I nodded towards Epona, moving a little to not be as close to her. Even though she was a cool horse, I never could trust horses. They scared me.</p><p>"Do you have fairies?" Time asked.</p><p>I didn't have to read his tone to know he was being cautious.</p><p>"Oh, no. Fairies don't exist where I'm from. Feral younger siblings exist though."</p><p>"Wow, another place that has those dangerous creatures!" Twilight joked. </p><p>I couldn't help but smile at that.</p><p>"How many younger siblings do you have?"</p><p>"A sister and two brothers."</p><p>"And you've experienced war?"</p><p>"Not personally."</p><p>I knew they were taken aback by that. </p><p>"So, it's a time of peace?"</p><p>I almost laughed.</p><p>"Yes." I lied, to avoid questions.</p><p> </p><p>I thought I'd play it off convincing. I didn't.</p><p>Everyone had gone to bed and Time was on watch. I couldn't sleep.</p><p>"Nyma, are you the one awake?"</p><p>Caught.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Everyone else is asleep, I'd guess then."</p><p>I looked around.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then would you mind telling me what you're actually doing here?" Time asked.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me. We both really know where you come from."</p><p>"Of course. You do break the fourth wall, don't you?" I wondered aloud.</p><p>"Listen, if you're not here for any... bad reason, listen."</p><p>"You forgot the hey and look."</p><p>"I'm not a fairy. Nyma, do me a favor and don't tell anyone where you're really from. Don't tell them what you know about this universe. Don't tell me anything of your knowledge. I don't want to know how many times we've really died and why we died, whether it was an accident, entertainment, or something else. Don't tell me what happens to any of us." </p><p>I frowned.</p><p>"Alright, I'll make sure not to spill anything." I told him.</p><p>"But, there is one thing. I hear this music. Do none of you hear it?"</p><p>I could almost make out his expression.</p><p>"No... no, you must be the only kind of person able to hear it. Will you be okay at Lon Lon Ranch if we stay over night?"</p><p>"Yes. There are some places that I'd rather not stay at, but to sleep there in the first place wouldn't be somewhere any of you would want to stay at in the first place. This universe has very beautiful music."</p><p>"So, besides that. Do you know why you're here?"</p><p>I relaxed.</p><p>"No, I have no idea why I'm here. I just remember walking out of my grandparents' house and biking to town... and then, suddenly... here I am."</p><p>"And you're not here to try to kill someone?"</p><p>"You've been through more than enough. Murderous feral gremlins."</p><p>"Feral gremlins? Isn't that Wild's name?"</p><p>"Yes, but all of you are <em>some </em>kind of gremlin."</p><p>Time laughed.</p><p>"Can't argue with that. Well, try to get some sleep, will you? I'm hoping to get to Lon Lon Ranch tomorrow."</p><p>I hummed, and let my eyes close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As far as I know, in the Legend of Zelda, Time and Red are the only Links who can break the fourth wall. Red in the manga, and Time in both Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time. I don't think any of the other Links can.<br/>Also, my obsession with Undertale runs wild. Pun intended, if you catch onto it. The genocide run is terrifying and nobody can convince me otherwise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>